


Strange First Meetings

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: H/C Bingo [6]
Category: Mass Effect, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka wonders if it is a plot by the Separatists, Biotic Shepard, Crossover, Gen, Gen Work, In which the Normandy crosses galactic barriers somehow, Shepard has a headache, but she is also concerned because CLONES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written late for the April amnesty challenge at hc_bingo over at dreamwidth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written late for the April amnesty challenge at hc_bingo over at dreamwidth.

Wincing, Kaidan groans under the light of her hand on his forehead. He opens one eye slightly to look up at her before slowly closing it again.

“Sorry Shepard. Guess I won’t be much use to you right now.”

She tries to smile reassuringly for him, but fails and instead frowns lightly watching him as Liara and Tali move to crouch on either side of him.

“That’s fine, Kaidan. Liara and Tali will take you back to the ship while I figure out what’s going on. Get Dr. Chakwas to look at you.”

“...Right okay.”

“Will he be alright?”

She nods once to the question with tightly pursed lips under her helmet, watching as Liara and Tali lead a groaning Kaidan walk back to their shuttle. She watches the shuttle depart for their ship before turning her attention to their new hosts as James and Garrus take up positions behind her.

“He’ll be fine. We had just come off of a rough mission before my ship apparently broke the laws of the universe by coming into yours.”

She watches as the ginger haired man name nods slightly and starts stroking his beard thoughtfully as the young alien and a younger man both cross their arms over their chests in unison share a look before looking to the older man. Perhaps he was some kind of leader in this strange galaxy they dropped into?

“Could be some kind of move by Separatists to draw another galaxy, Master Kenobi.”

He nods slightly.

“That could be true if they are truly that desperate, Ahsoka. But where would they find a power source strong enough to breach the walls of the known universe?”

She senses Garrus’s shift of movement as he moves to stand beside her, his mandibles pressed tightly against both sides of his face. He doesn’t like injustice in the galaxy and another galaxy at war, even with itself is likely to upset him.

No, she knows him well enough that this kind of news will upset him quite a bit.

“Why are these Separatists fighting you?”

They share a long look before answering the question.

“Our galaxy has become politically unstable in the last few years and the Separatists formed because there are worlds that wish to no longer part of the Galactic Republic. Instead they wished to have their galactic government and well, here we are.”

“...Right.”

She raises an eyebrow at the slightly vague response and gets the immediate feeling that there is more going on that they have yet to be told. Oh how she hates to be kept in the dark.

As if being deliberately out of the loop for the last six months hadn’t been enough for her to deal.

And to top that off, she felt like she had a headache or two of her own brewing from the last hard usage of her biotic abilities. Damn, not something she wanted to deal with when she need to find a way to get her crew back and back into their own galaxy wide war with the Reapers.

She’s drawn out of her thoughts when the sound of approaching footsteps becomes louder.

“Generals.”

“Commander Cody. Captain Rex. What news?”

Immediately Garrus stiffens beside her and she notes one of his hands slowly inching towards the assault rifle on his back. Vega is also radiating tension from his position on her left and as she looks towards the source of the voice, she immediately sees the reason of their tension. Her biotics flare outwards slightly before she stops her immediate reaction to try and punch something.

The two helmetless men are identical. 

Twins perhaps?

Then she sees a group of helmetless soldiers off to the side, cleaning their weapons as they chat quietly with each other.

_Clone soldiers._

What the hell?

What kind of other galaxy did Joker accidentally fly the ship into?

One of the clone officers is raising an eyebrow at them as his companion gives a report that she knows she should be listening too, and she forces herself to breath past the knot in her throat. Hopefully these clones were nothing like her own that had tried to take her ship from her by force.

“Garrus, Vega. Stand down. We don’t need to cause anymore problems for ourselves.”

The room seems to brighten around them as her headache becomes a full blown migraine and thankfully they both stand down as she tries to make sense the strangeness of their situation. She looks up towards the sky as she hears their shuttle coming back and meets the gaze of the older man. The two Clones she notes distantly are now with his two younger companions.

“Garrus take Vega with you to the shuttle. Listen I hate to cut this meeting short, but I need to get in contact with my superiors. Can we meet again another time?”

“Sure thing, Shepard.”

He nods slightly.

“Of course. We’ll be in touch. I too must confer with the heads of my Order.”

He reaches out a hand with a small smile.

“I don’t believe I got your name miss. I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

She takes his hand and they shake hands.

“Names Shepard. Commander Shepard.”

They go their separate ways and she enters the shuttle, giving Cortez the order to head back to the Normandy. Later she’s stumbling into her quarters, barely holding back a wince at the light from the fish tank in her quarters. 

How she wishes she could turn that damn light off.

She dry swallowed two pills at her desk before moving towards her bed and groans softly as she closes her eyes while collapsing into the bed. As she surrenders and lets the pills go to work on her migraine, some distant part of her hopes that this all just some kind of dream that she’ll be waking from later. 

Really who would be dumb enough to decide that making more than one clone from a person is good idea?


End file.
